


Meanwhile, Back at the SGC

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for Disclosure...while Hammond was at the meeting, what was going on 'back home'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Back at the SGC

Meanwhile, Back at the SGC

By

Denise

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jack walked back through the gate, not quite remembering the last time he was so grateful to get home. General Hammond was standing at the base of the ramp, an impatient look on his face. "General," Jack acknowledged. It didn't surprise him to see the man waiting so expectantly. He'd briefed him via the MALP the day before and he knew the man was as anxious to have them back as they were to be back.

 

Their original mission to Nirti's planet was to only last a day, then had been stretched to a total of three days, including the time they'd waited to make sure Wodon's changes on Carter were stable. Hammond had been eager for them to return, for some reason he wouldn't go through over the MALP.

 

"Colonel. Glad to see you back, ALL of you," he emphasized, nodding towards Sam. "Major, as I'm sure you can imagine, Doctor Fraiser is waiting for you in the infirmary. We'll debrief at a later date, right now, Colonel, I need to speak with you in my office."

 

Jack jerked his head, indicating for Jonas and Teal'c to follow Sam to the infirmary. They complied and Jack trailed the general as he led the way up to his office. He motioned towards the waiting chair before taking a seat himself. "I know this last mission has been rough, Colonel. And I'd love nothing more than to give you some downtime, but something has come up that requires my immediate attention in Washington."

 

"What's wrong, sir?" Jack asked, trying to figure out what could have the man so concerned.

 

"Three days ago a source contacted me. It appears that Senator Kinsey has put pressure upon the President to reveal the existence of the Stargate to certain key allies."

 

"What?" Jack interrupted. "Has that man lost what's left of his mind?"

 

"Jack, you had to know this day was coming. Even without certain…memorable events, the policy of secrecy was bound to change with inauguration of a new President," Hammond soothed.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well…yeah. Ok. But…Kinsey? What the hell does he have to gain? He hates us."

 

"And he'd love nothing more than to have his name on that door," Hammond said, gesturing at the door in question. "You know as well as I do that he's just a puppet for the NID. Which is one reason Major Davis and I need to be at the meeting this afternoon."

 

"When do you leave?" Jack asked, all joking set aside.

 

"Within the hour," Hammond said, getting to his feet. "The meeting was actually scheduled for two days ago, however, given the circumstances, Colonel Chekov obliged by suffering from a bout of the flu," he said meaningfully. "You have command of the base, Colonel. And I would like you and the members of your team to stay close. As of now you're not needed to testify, however that may change.

 

"Sir, I don’t know if Carter's going to be up to a plane trip," Jack advised.

 

"You reported that the alien Wodon repaired what Nirti did to her."

 

"Yes, sir. He did. But I also know if the gate had been too much further away…" he broke off and sighed. "Let's just say her stubbornness only goes so far," Jack said, remembering how his teammate had struggled a bit on the walk back from the palace.

Her near euphoria had quickly faded, replaced by a stubborn silence that he knew all too well.

 

He wasn't the only one that recognized it. He'd noticed Teal'c and Jonas closing ranks as they walked, altering their strides to match hers, walking close enough to help if needed, while maintaining enough of a distance to let her preserve her dignity.

 

"We'll cross that bridge if we have to," Hammond said. "Hopefully it won't come to that."

He put on his coat and picked up his laden briefcase. "Sargent Davis can brief you on the status of the other teams. He also knows how to reach me should the situation warrant."

 

"Yes, sir," Jack said, following the man from the room. "Good luck," he said as the general walked down the corridor, no doubt headed towards his waiting driver.

 

Jack glanced at his watch, frowning when he realized it was just post dawn, Earth time. That was one thing about gate travel that he never got used to, going from night to day, winter to summer in the blink of an eye.

 

He shrugged, then made his way to the control room, checking in with Davis before excusing himself to take a shower, clear post-gate and check on Carter, not necessarily in that order.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Jack walked into the infirmary, quickly scanning his surroundings. Teal'c was gone and Jonas looked to be just finishing up since he was putting his shirt back on. "Jonas? Where's…" he trailed off at Jonas' shushing sound.

 

"She's asleep, colonel," he said softly.

 

"Doc?" Jack asked Fraiser as she stepped from around the curtain shrouding Sam's bed.

 

"I don't know, sir," she said, anticipating his question. "I should have the preliminary results in a day or two, it could be a few weeks on a full genetic workup," she explained.

 

"And," he prompted, hopping up on the bed as Jonas stood up, receiving the all clear from Janet.

 

She shook her head. "And nothing. Colonel, given what we know about genetics, what that machine did shouldn't be possible. And there's nothing on Earth that can undo that. If that alien didn’t repair the damage…." She let her voice trail off. "In any case, sir," she said, deliberately injecting a note of positivism in her voice. "The fact that it's been twenty four hours since she was last in the machine and she's stable, it suggests that she's going to be ok," she consoled.

 

Jack nodded, letting her take her blood samples, knowing that he, like Jonas, was due for some time in the MRI machine to make sure Nirti hadn't' stuck any surprises in him, of the snaky kind. "Is she going to be up for a plane trip?" he asked.

 

"Kinsey's meeting?" the doctor asked, confirming to Jack that the grapevine was still running quite efficiently.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I think so, sir. She's just tired."

 

Jack nodded, holding the cotton ball over his elbow. "MRI?" he asked.

 

She nodded, looking at her watch. "They should be done with Jonas in a few minutes."

 

He hopped off the bed. "Let me know if anything changes," he ordered.

 

She smiled. "I will, sir."

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

Several hours later, Jack walked back into the infirmary in search of his team. He'd just gotten off the phone with Hammond and to say the meeting wasn't going well was apparently an understatement.

 

At this very moment, Jack sincerely regretted not shooting the man when he'd had his chance years ago.

 

"Jonas, you should just ask her," he heard Carter say, signaling that the woman was awake, and apparently not alone. And given that Teal'c was not in the commissary or his quarters, he was betting that the Jaffa was here too.

 

"I already told you. I can't just ask her," Jonas protested.

 

"Oh please," she snorted. "Teal'c, tell him," she requested.

 

"What do you wish me to tell Jonas Quinn, Major Carter?"

 

"That he's never going to find out if Earth girls are easy if he never asks one of them out," she quipped back.

 

Jack choked back a chuckle wondering vaguely if he really wanted to know what they were up to. He pulled the curtain aside shaking his head slightly at the sight before him. Carter was seated cross-legged on the bed with Jonas seated at the foot. Teal'c had pulled up a chair and the trio were gathered around the remains of what looked like a large sized devils food cake from the commissary. A partially empty jug of milk sat on the bedside table and Jack could see paper cups of the beverage in their hands.

 

"Colonel," Carter said, self-consciously putting down her fork. "Hi."

 

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, carving out a large bite of the dessert and eating it with relish.

 

Jack crossed his arms in mock anger. "So I guess the desserts of this base are in danger again," he quipped.

 

"Doctor Fraiser suggested that Sam should eat something," Jonas said.

 

"She just didn't say what," Sam said. Jack could see that the sleep had done her good, her eyes once again bright and lively. She was still wearing her fatigue pants and T-shirt although he presumed the nurses had removed her boots.

 

"Do you want some, Colonel?" Jonas invited. "There's plenty." He held up a fourth plastic fork and Jack took it, moving closer to the bed.

 

"You guys up to catch the red eye?" he asked, taking a small bite of the cake.

 

"Red eye?" Jonas asked.

 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

 

"I take it General Hammond is not doing well at his meeting," Teal'c said, causing Sam to cast him a curious look.

 

"What meeting?"

 

"They ran out of cover stories," Jack quipped. "Kinsey orchestrated a meeting with several foreign ambassadors to discuss disclosure."

 

"Of the Stargate Program?" Sam asked.  "Why?"

 

"I would guess that there's been one too many asteroids," Jonas said.

 

"Yeah," Jack confirmed. "Although that's not the best part. From what Davis dug up, it seems Kinsey has maneuvered his way onto Intelligence Oversight."

 

"I thought all the power was in Appropriations," Sam said.

 

"It is, unless he gets his way and gets the NID put in charge of us," Jack said.

 

"The NID?" Sam tossed her fork down. "I think I just lost my appetite."

 

"What can he be thinking?" Jonas asked. "Senator Kinsey doesn't have the knowledge to manage a place like this."

 

"Oh, he wouldn't run the day to day stuff," Jack said.

 

"It has been my experience that incompetent individuals like Kinsey often appoint a lieutenant to carryout the majority of the day to day tasks," Teal'c said.

 

"And to be a scapegoat if things go wrong," Jack said.

 

Sam sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "That man makes Maybourne look like a Mensa candidate," she muttered.

 

"He has no concept of what we do here," Jonas said.

 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

 

Jonas shrugged. "I had a totally different perception of the SGC and Earth and what you do before I got here. My perception has changed in the last few months. I see things differently."

 

"Do you believe that exposing Senator Kinsey to the Stargate would alter his beliefs about the SGC?" Teal'c asked.

 

"Or scare the crap out of him," Jack muttered.

 

"I believe if Senator Kinsey were to journey through the Stargate he would lose control of his bodily functions," Teal'c said, causing Sam to choke and nearly snort milk out of her nose. She coughed, shooting him a killing look.

 

"What does the general want us to do?" Jonas asked, changing the subject a bit as Sam struggled to catch her breath.

 

Jack shrugged and sighed. "He hopes that maybe we can talk some sense into the ambassadors, undo some of Kinsey's damage and keep the Stargate a secret."

 

"Is that all?" Sam asked, her voice a little hoarse.

 

"You know, it's too bad we don't still have our mother ship," Jonas said idly.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"He's never seen an alien has he?" The other three shook their heads. "I’m just imagining the look on his face, on all of their faces, if we could ring down a system lord or something. Give him a real idea of the dangers out there."

 

Jack got a speculative look on his face. "Carter, I don't suppose we could get a hold of your dad," he suggested.

 

"What? Have him play system lord?" she asked. She shook her head. "Maybe, but it wouldn't do any good. Kinsey would recognize him. Anyway, what would he do, glow his eyes at them?" She made a face. "Although it might do wonders for a thirteen year old cheating on her curfew."

 

"If only we could get them here," Jonas said. "Let them see the wonders that are out there, not just the doom and gloom Kinsey wants them to see."

 

"I find that highly unlikely," Teal'c said.

 

"We could take the SGC to them," Sam suggested. "Let them see some of what we've seen."

 

"Kinsey'd just spin it," Jack dismissed. "We need something that he can't twist his way, something that he can't deny, something…" He broke off, a hopeful look on his face.

 

"Colonel?"

 

"Has Fraiser released you?" he asked suddenly.

 

"I don't think she ever really admitted me," Sam said.

 

"Good." Jack got to his feet. "I gotta go run an errand. Teal'c, you and Carter keep an eye on things here, Jonas, come with me," he ordered, not slowing to see if Jonas was following him. George had told him they were only taking a couple of hours break, and he had a lot of ground to cover.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

George Hammond said his good-byes to the last of the ambassadors and put his papers into his briefcase, unable to totally remove the smile from his face. With Thor's help, Kinsey had been so perfectly put in his place; the whole maneuver could almost be classified as a work of art.

 

A flash of white light caught his attention and he turned, not surprised to see Jack materialize in the middle of the room. "General," the man said, walking towards him. "Thor's willing to give you a lift if you want," he offered. "Beats the hell out of jet lag."

 

"That's good, Colonel," George said, walking towards him. "I wanted to thank Thor personally for his help."

 

Jack grinned impishly. "I think he had a blast."

 

"I'm sure," George agreed. "But to send him to a distant planet?" he quoted, standing at Jack's side.

 

"Well, Thor wouldn't let me shoot him," Jack quipped as he pulled a palm sized device out of his pocket.

 

There was a bright flash and George frantically blinked his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He found himself on a ship, looking out a large window at the Earth below. He felt himself stepping forward, almost enchanted by the view. He'd certainly imagined this, but never thought he'd live to see the day he got to see his planet this way.

 

The window was so large and clear, he almost felt like he could reach out and touch the brilliant sapphire and white sphere. It looked so pristine, so perfect. There was no sign of the turmoil and strife he knew existed. No evidence of the dark secrets that he knew his planet hid, the selfish greed that often threatened to destroy them all.

 

"Greetings, General Hammond."

 

He reluctantly turned from the vista, smiling at the diminutive alien as he walked into the room. "Thor," he acknowledged.

 

"I trust the rest of your meeting went well?" he asked.

 

George nodded. "It did. Thanks to you."

 

"I am pleased," Thor said. "While the Asgard will not interfere in the normal growth of a race, we would be most dismayed should control of the Stargate be handed over to an individual as skilled as Senator Kinsey," he said.

 

"It'd be safer to give a gorilla a loaded P-90," Jack muttered.

 

"That is an accurate assessment," Thor agreed.

 

"You know, General," Jack said louder. "I'm willing to bet that Thor here would take us for a quick run around the solar system, if we asked him nice."

 

"Colonel?"

 

"You just spent the last day with a wonderful view of Uranus, might as well see the rest," Jack quipped.

 

George choked back a laugh. "Thank you, Colonel. But I do need to get back."

 

"Carter's keeping an eye on things," he dismissed. "Besides, it'll only take, what? Fifteen minutes or so? No one's expecting you back until tomorrow."

 

"Except for Kayla," Hammond corrected. He looked at his watch. "Her birthday party started about ten minutes ago and I promised to bring the cake. Which, thanks to Thor, is a promise I'll be able to keep."

 

"Aah, cake?" Jack asked.

 

George nodded. "Sargent Masters offered to bake one of her special devils food cakes for Kayla."

 

"That was …nice of her," Jack said.

 

"Yes, it was. Kayla's quite the chocoholic," George said, giving the man an odd look. "Is something wrong, Colonel?"

 

"Wrong? No nothing's wrong. I'll just round up Jonas and…"

 

"Mister Quinn is here?"

 

Jack shrugged. "You know, first time on an Asgard ship." Jack turned to leave the room, then turned back. "Devils food huh? Bet it goes great with some ice cold milk."

 

Hammond frowned. "Jack?"

 

"We have arrived," Thor spoke up. "I can return you to the SGC at your leisure," he said.

 

"Thank you, Thor," Hammond said as Jonas walked into the room.

 

"This ship is amazing," he enthused. "You wouldn't believe the library the have, thousands and thousands of years of information."

 

"Maybe Thor will let you check something out," Jack said.

 

"Can take a rain check on that spin around the solar system?" Hammond asked the alien.

 

"Of course, General Hammond."

 

Jonas looked at his watch as the three men gathered close together for Thor to beam them down. "I wonder if they have any of that cake left," he said casually.

 

"Cake?" the general asked, an uneasy feeling gathering in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Yeah. Teal'c and I found it down in the commissary. It was great. This really deep dark chocolate. Sam called it something, umm…"

 

"Devils food?" George asked, his voice lowering menacingly. He shot Jack a look.

 

The man held up his hands as if to ward off a blow. "I swear to god, sir. I had nothing to do with it," he protested.

 

Hammond sighed heavily. "How in the hell am I supposed to explain to my grand daughter that aliens ate her birthday cake?" he muttered as the brilliant flash enveloped them all, returning them to the SGC.

 

~Fin~

 


End file.
